Don't Go Breaking Her Heart
by megann310
Summary: Lucy Messer is about to go on her first date. I suck at summaries. Just read!


**So I got this idea for a story, then I came on here and I found a story just like it :(**

**But I still decided to go ahead and post this one. I enjoyed writing it. It's fun to imagine that I actually have a father like this. **

**Anyways, this is my first story for CSI. I hope you enjoy. Don't bash it too much!**

**Oh, and this has nothing to do with the story or with CSI, but R.I.P. Michael Jackson :(**

"So are you sure you want to go out tonight? There's a Yankees game on that we could watch together."

Danny Messer watched as his seventeen year old daughter, Lucy, rolled her eyes at his question.

"Daddy, I've told you a thousand times, I'm going out with Alex tonight, end of story." she said as she continued to brush her hair. Danny sighed, trying to think of something else that could convince her to stay home.

He still couldn't believe she was about to go on a date. For him, it still seemed like she was way too young to be interested in boys, and yet there she was, putting on her makeup and getting ready to go out with a boy that he knew nothing about. Well, that's not true, he knew that he was captain of the lacrosse team, he was popular, and he had pretty eyes. At least, that was what Lucy had said about him. Not to Danny, of course. She knew better than that. All the boy talk she saved for Lindsay. He would prefer not to hear about it, so it took him by suprise when Lindsay had dared to bring the subject up one night. She had told him how much Lucy liked this Alex boy and how she would like to 'hang out' with him. It had taken Danny a week to say yes, on the conditions that she wouldn't stay out past ten thirty, and that Lindsay and Danny would be able to meet him before they went out.

Their was a sudden knock at the front door.

"Dammit." Lucy said a little too loudly.

"What was that?" Danny asked.

"I said darn it," she started, ignoring the glare from her father, "he's here and I'm not ready."

"Well you finish getting ready. I'm gonna go get my gun."

"Daddy! Mom, can you get the door?!" Lucy yelled. She looked at Danny, warning him with her eyes not to get anywhere near her date yet. She had been dreading the moment she would bring a guy home ever since the day she was in the park when she was five and Danny had freaked out and started flashing his badge at some little boy who was chasing her around and, according to Danny, flirting with her.

"Please Daddy, just promise you'll be nice?" Lucy begged.

"Where's the fun in that?" Danny asked.

"Just, please! It's bad enough you got Flack to look up Alex to see if he had ever been arrested!"

"Ya know, some people would call that being safe." Danny responded.

"Or in your case, paranoid."

Danny smirked. Maybe he was a little paranoid, but he couldn't help it. He was a cop, after all. He had seen way too many girls, some Lucy's age, that became victims in a relationship. He didn't know what he would do if Lucy became one of thos victims. So the day that he got the text from Lindsay saying they were having a girl, he swore to himself he would always, no matter what, keep her safe. But, he had to be reasonable. He couldn't keep Lucy away from boys forever, so it was time to meet the guy who dared to take her out.

Danny left his daughter so she could finish getting ready and walked into the living room. Lindsay was sitting on the couch next to the boy, Alex, making small talk. As soon as Alex saw Danny walk into the room, he was on his feet.

"Hi, I'm Alex." the boy said, offering his hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said, even though it was a lie, "I'm _Detective_ Danny Messer." He made sure to emphasize on the detective part. He glanced at Lindsay, who had the same warning look in her eyes as Lucy did. "I think I can take it from here, Montana."

Lindsay hesitated at first, but finally she stood up. "I'll be in the kitchen."

"So, uh, you're a detective?" Alex asked, stuttering a little.

"That's right. That means I usually find out about everything. So I could easily find out if someone hurts my daughter or not."

Alex gulped loudly.

"Well, you can trust me, sir." Alex insisted.

Danny nodded. "Well, I sure as hell hope I can."

He wanted to say somethig else, but at that moment, Lucy walked in the room, all dressed and ready to go.

"Hey Alex." she said. She walked over to him and attempted to give him a hug. Alex just stood there, afraid that if he even dared to touch Lucy, her father would really go into attack mode.

Lucy looked at her father, knowing that he had scared Alex by pulling the 'I'm a detective so watch your back' routine. She rolled her eyes. He just smiled.

"We're leaving." she said, heading for the door.

"Don't forget, ten thirty at the latest." Danny said, suddenly having the urge to just grab her by the arm and make her stay.

"I know."

"And if anything happens, you can always call me. And if you can't reach me, your mother, and if you can't reach her, Mac, but I'm going to have my phone with me the entire time y..."

"Okay, got it."

"And Lucy,"

Lucy sighed and turned around. "What is it, Dad?"

"I love you."

Lucy looked into her father's eyes and saw worry in them, something that was usually never seen in his eyes.

"Don't worry Dad, I'm a Messer. I can take care of myself." she said, smiling. Still, her father didn't look convinced.

She went up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then told him what he had wanted to hear all along.

"It's alright, Daddy, you'll still always be the number one man in my life."

And with that, Lucy left, leaving a smiling Danny behind. But it didn't matter where she went. She was always going to be his baby girl.

**Okay, so was it lame or what? **

**Review, please! :)**


End file.
